A Tender Moment
by Laurica Whitemare
Summary: An elven woman relaxes with her youngest son, and a precious promise is made.


Aranessa moved quickly through the streets of Silvermoon, her expression weary and gaze focused on the path in front of her. The elven woman was eager to get home, her appearance disheveled and her stomach bulging, clearly pregnant. She had been at the market that day with two of her sons, and although she had tried to get her husband to go for her, he claimed he was busy. But he was lying, instead probably out gambling rather than staying home with one of their sons, Wren, who was holed up in bed with a nasty cold.

So she had to go to the market with her boys, who were helping her carry what they bought while she had a satchel over one shoulder. Her sons Aranthal and Nithion were carrying covered baskets, both of them balancing them under one arm while they walked on opposite sides of their mother, clutching her hands. It was hardly the most efficient mode of travel since other pedestrians frequently had to move out of their path, but it kept her boys safe and from wandering off.

They were far from as harried as their mother, but they were eager to get home as well. Aranthal kept chattering on the whole way, asking his mother about his upcoming eleventh birthday and what they would be doing to celebrate it. Nithion, on the other hand, was quiet and being the younger of the two was more focused on not dropping his basket. Arane wasn't speaking much at all either, except to assure Aran that _yes, there would be cake,_ and _no, she wasn't going to send him away for an apprenticeship. _

A sigh of relief passed her lips as she noticed the entrance to their small house in the city wasn't very far, letting go of his hand as they got close and causing him to break off mid-chatter.

"..has to be blue—Minn'da?" he stopped and looked at her, his blue eyes filled with concern. She turned around and gestured with her now free hand for him to come over, her other hand still clutching Nithion's hand.

"We're here, hand me your basket and open the door for us, would you please?" she smiled tiredly at him. Aran rushed over, handing his basket to his mother and took the offered key. He went over and unlocked the door, holding it open for them as he smiled. Arane ushered Nith in first, who murmured a 'thank you' to his older brother before moving carefully into the house, intent to not drop his basket. Once Arane was inside, Aran darted in and shut the door behind him without locking it.

He followed his mother into the kitchen, holding the key out to her as she set the basket and satchel down gently on the table. Nith stood at his mother's side, having already put his basket down and waited for his mother to tell him what to do, looking up at her eagerly. Nithion was five years old, thinner than his brothers and paler than his siblings and mother, with hair a light brown in a typical boy's cut.

Aranessa had the same light brown hair, but her and her other sons had a slightly redder, ruddier skin. She took the cloth off the baskets and opened her satchel, removing the contents and setting them out. She looked down at Nithion and smiled her same tired smile she had given Aran, but seemed to put a bit more effort in it as she spoke gently to him.

"Nithion my dear, help me put these away, would you? Start with the fruit, I know you remember where everything goes."

Nithion simply nodded eagerly in response, grabbing the fruit his mother took out of the basket and moved around the small kitchen, putting them away as nice as a five year old could. Aran watched his youngest brother dart around the room and then looked up at his Minn'da, who now had her attention on him again as well.

"Aranthal, I think Nithion and I can take care of putting the food away, would you like to take some fresh fruit up to Wren?" As Aran opened his mouth to ask which kind of fruit he should take, she quickly added, "Oh! Did you remember to lock the front door?"

"Yes Minn'da..." he pouted and set the key on the table. He didn't like when someone started talking as he was about to. "What should I give Wren?" She had been taking a few apples out of the bag for Nith to put away and she held one out to her eldest son, who took it and started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Aran, don't be so sour. I'll have time to discuss your birthday with you later." As Aran huffed and left the room, she sighed and picked up the key, putting back in its hidden pouch on the inside of her belt. She'd have to check the door after she was done putting things away, since sometimes Aran forgot to lock it. She felt better when it was locked, as they lived in a much poorer area of the city with more crime.

After about fifteen minutes, they had finished putting everything in its respective storage, the baskets sitting in a corner. Arane wiped her forehead off with her sleeve while turning to face her youngest, who was still holding one of the apples in his hands while looking up at his mother questioningly. A very faint rumble of a stomach could be heard and an embarrassed blush spread across his thin cheeks. She felt a little sadness as she looked at him, none of her boys starved... but, he was thinner than his brothers had been at his age, his appetite far less than theirs' and it worried her.

She continued to smile at him and nodded, giving him the okay that he could eat. Since he ate so little, she let him eat whenever he felt like it, even if it was off of a normal schedule, in hopes he would start to put on a little more weight so he didn't end up being frail. As Nithion happily bit into the apple, his mother walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. She sat down slowly with one hand on her stomach, sighing in relief that she was finally able to rest after being all day on her feet.

Aranessa reclined her head back and was about to shut her eyes, until she heard the sound of soft footsteps. Her gaze went from the ceiling to the doorway, to see a still-blushing Nith, standing there nervously. He was still holding the now half-eaten apple, and his voice was quiet as he spoke.

"Minn'da, can I sit with you?"

She replied nearly instantaneously, patting her stomach and the spot on the couch next to her. "Of course dear, we'd like some company." Nithion walked over slowly, climbing onto the couch carefully with the apple in one hand. Once he was sitting comfortably next to her, he spoke again, his curious gaze darting from her face to her stomach.

"Some..times after we get... home, you want us to...to leave you alone."

"Ah, well...your brothers like to be loud even when I need to rest! You behave better, so you can be with me when I rest." She smiled gently at him, inwardly chuckling. Her youngest wasn't just physically different than his brothers, he was shy and quiet, and she was glad to have a child that wasn't constantly bouncing off the walls.

His expression turned unsure, so she moved to put her right arm around him to pull him close. He squeaked cutely at the sudden movement, but obliged and curled into her side with the back of his head against her shoulder. His left arm was partially tucked under him, holding the apple with his head slightly twisted to look up at his mother with shy smile.

She squeezed his shoulder comfortingly, reclining her head back and closing her eyes, a smile on her face. Ears twitching, she peered out of the corner of an eye at Nithion, who had bit into the apple again making a soft crunching noise. He was oblivious to the fact she had noticed the sound, but she didn't mind, it wasn't too annoying since he _was_ trying to be quiet.

They sat like that for at least ten minutes, lightly dozing and content. She had taken the finished apple from Nithion, and had set it aside on the lamp table next to the couch. As she was moving her hand back to rest on her stomach, she gasped and lurched slightly forward. Her eyes widened in surprise as both hands flew to her stomach.

Nithion squeaked in pain, as when his mother had moved her arm from around him, she had accidentally smacked the side of his head with her elbow. However, she was too caught up in what was happening with her stomach to notice. She sat there with her hands on her stomach for a few minutes, until she let out a gasp and smiled widely.

At this point, Nithion was still clutching his head, but not cringing, merely sitting there staring at her in confusion. He was confused why she had hit him and what had her so surprised.

"Minn'da...?" he said slowly while he leaned a little ways away from her.

Her gaze moved from her stomach over to her son, her smile still wide. She silently reached out for his left hand, taking it and gently pulling it away from his head and tugging him closer. Nithion hesitatingly moved back to her, letting her pull him close. Confusion blossomed across his face as she placed his hand on her stomach, which quickly warped into shock.

"You felt it, didn't you? That's your sibling saying hello." She giggled as her son's gaze turned to look up at her, eyes wide.

"You mean... that's baby brother saying hi?"

"What makes you sure it's not a girl?" she inquired while giggling again.

"I have two older brothers... so he has to be a boy!" He was now staring intently at her. "We are all boys... no girls allowed."

"Oh... that's too bad." She let go of his hand and reached up to tousle his hair, and he pouted at her. "But regardless of it's a little sister or brother...are you excited?"

The boy nodded eagerly, smiling shyly again. "I wont be the smallest anymore! Aran won't be able to tease me!"

"Wait..." she frowned, furrowing her brow in concern "What does Aranthal taunt you about?"

"'Cause I'm the 'baby'... but I won't be anymore, right?" His head was tilted questioningly, but he still smiled at her.

"You won't be.. but this means I need to talk with-" She gasped loudly as she was cut off by another kick from her baby that she hadn't been expecting. This time she didn't accidentally smack Nithion, her hand still on his head. He was now smiling wider and leaned forward to rest his head on her stomach, ear pressed against where his hand had been.

"Hullo baby brother...I know you can hear us," he spoke slowly, voice calm and seemingly happy. Aranessa watched with a gentle smile, just listening quietly.

"Don't worry about Aran... I'll make sure he doesn't tease you." They were both silent for a few minutes, there was another kick, and Nithion nodded a little.

"I promise, no one will EVER hurt you!" Nithion was smiling happily. "I'll get stronger, so I can protect you." He placed both his arms around her stomach, his hands on it in an awkward hug.

"Nithion..." Aranessa whispered softly, his ears twitching towards her, but he was still focused on her stomach even though the baby seemed to stop kicking for now. It was rare to see him so expressive, and it filled her with joy. Stroking his hair lovingly, she whispered again, her voice filled with warmth.

"I know you will, Nithion... I know you will."


End file.
